The War of Feudal Japan
by TotalChaos02
Summary: A new inuyoukai from Inuyasha's past has joined the group and he is testing Inuyasha for something, the war bewtween lands is about take place and Inuyasha is the only one who can bring peace IK SM


Hello everyone, welcome to my second fanfic ever (though I rather not count my first). Ok I'm not all too good at writing but, I like it and that's all that matters, right? Anyway I'm new to this so instead of going on and on I'm just gonna get started.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the supporting characters. Though Kiyoshi is my original character so I own him. I must add, this plot borrows greatly from Lord of the Rings (probably the greatest story ever created) and at times may even quote it so I don't own that either.  
  
----------------------------- The War of Feudal Japan ----------------------------  
  
Prologue  
  
"My lord, more demons are attacking from the north. They are approaching the castle!" A young looking demon screamed as he stormed through the doors into the main hall of the castle. He looked to be no more then 15 as a human. But, he was much older, a demon's life is extended past the life of any human. He lived for many hundreds of years under his lord the great Tai youkai Inutaisho. He was his second in command and a great general. His name was Kiyoshi. He was roughly 5 feet tall and very lean, many underestimated his strength due to his size. But, not Inutaisho, he saw great potential is the young Inuyoukai.  
  
"You underestimate our army's Kiyoshi, you know very well they are more then capable then defending our lands." The great Tai youkai stated with confidence.  
  
"Hai, of course..." He seemed rather distracted "but my lord I feel there is something amiss, something unholy about these demons."  
  
"Yes I feel it also. The attacks from the north have been increasing." He too began to look nervous. "I fear the northern lands are getting ready to unleash the wrath of there master. They have stayed angry at my grand father and anyone in my bloodline for sealing his soul." Kiyoshi began sense the uneasiness in Inutaisho's voice and chose to change the subject. He had noticed his lord was writing something when he had entered.  
  
"Sir, may I ask, what are you writing?"  
  
"Oh these are plans."  
  
"Plans my lord?"  
  
"Yes for when I am gone. There will be a day when I am no longer here to rule."  
  
"Of course." Kiyoshi had noticed that more and more his lord was planning for his demise. He feared that Inutaisho was planning his last fight.  
  
"Actually I am glad you are here, I have a favor to ask of you."  
  
"My lord?"  
  
"As you are aware my son Sesshomaru is well prepared to take leadership of the western lands. However, the younger, Inuyasha is still young and reckless. He will not be ready to fulfill his destiny for much time now."  
  
"And you wish for me to look over him?"  
  
"No you are to do just the opposite, Sesshomaru will surely banish him from the kingdom once he is in power and I want to make sure he grows up on his own."  
  
This saddened Kiyoshi very much, he had always watched Inuyasha while Inutaisho and his mate got some alone time. He had grown fond of him and seen the power he held. Inuyasha would never believe it because he is a hanyou but, he had an enormous power. He wished he could help train him in this power but that seemed not to be the case.  
  
"When you believe he is ready then you are to test him. If your sword can not cut Tetsusaiga then he is ready." Kiyoshi gave a questioning looking to him. "Oh yes Tetsusaiga is the name I have chosen for Inyasha's sword.  
  
"Ah, yes, of course, when will the sword smith be done with the swords?"  
  
"In a day or so, though I hope he can make it to the castle with all these damn demons attacking!" He became enraged and a demon jumped through the window of his hall and attempted to attack him. Inutaisho made a gesture to the demon as if to say that he would die. This was most obvious when you attacked the demon lord. However Kiyoshi would not let his lord have all the fun.  
  
"Allow me my lord." He Drew out his sword, it seemed like any old blade, though a very fine blade it was.  
  
"Do you think such a blade dull blade can cut my armor? I have armor more powerful then any material you have ever seen!" The demon gloated. Though before he could speak again he was already in millions of pieces and Kiyoshi was behind where he stood.  
  
"Weakling, he probably could not even see the aura around Niouten" Kiyoshi's sword Niouten had a holy aura around it so powerful that it could cut through virtually everything. Though when it could not cut through something he was stilled very skilled in sword play.  
  
"You are improving, I'm impressed. I better watch my back or you may just steal my kingdom from me."  
  
"Speaking of taking your kingdom, my lord, why are you so sure that your death is coming soon?" Inutaisho looked out the broken window towards the horizon.  
  
"He is coming, the demons from the north have sent Ryukotetssui. He will be here with in the week" He turned and faced Kiyoshi again. "They have already taken the life of Sesshomaru's mother. They are trying to kill anyone who may take the thrown. They wish to split Japan and let the humans kill each other."  
  
"But, we will not let that happen of course. Right my lord?"  
  
"Kiyoshi, you have been a loyal servant to me for so many years. You have lead the armies to victory over any enemy. Have I ever lied to you or claimed something when I am uncertain?"  
  
"No my lord, you have been true to your word."  
  
"Then I will not tell that I can live past my fight with Ryukotetssui. The plans must go into effect now. Sesshomaru will become lord of the western lands, the eastern lands will be watched over by our armies until Inuyasha is ready."  
  
"My lord, we can defeat this foe, it does not have to end this way!" Kiyoshi attempted to plead with Inutaisho.  
  
"No! My time is over, the gods have chosen it. There is no other way." He would not admit it but Kiyoshi began to sense tears from his lord. "I will miss my life but I must protect those I love, I must protect my kingdom."  
  
"Yes my lord"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"My lord I will protect your mate no matter what. But, it does not matter you will return from this battle." Kiyoshi assured Inutaisho.  
  
"I can no longer tell if that is denial or optimism, my friend." Kiyoshi let out a small chuckle." You have become too attached to me, you need a mate and soon."  
  
"I will know when the right girl comes along"  
  
"She may have already come but you where just too busy to notice."  
  
"That is enough of that now, you have a battle to be attending."  
  
"Of course, you will watch my kingdom while I am gone correct?"  
  
"Of course, have you said your goodbye's to everyone?"  
  
"That has been taken care of." Inutaisho held out his hand. "For death and glory!" Kiyoshi grabbed his hand.  
  
"No for honor and victory" The too laughed for a moment before Inutaisho set off to meet Ryukotetssui. He wished to stop him before he could do any damage or kill anyone. His main priority was to protect. He was not 20 feet from his castle before the ground shook. The demon Ryukotetssui came from the ground. "No, not here, not yet! Kiyoshi evacuate the castle!"  
  
"Of course my lord!" He ran into the castle, soon after screaming could be heard as people ran from the battle. However Inutaisho's mate ran to help him in any way possible.  
  
"Haome what are you doing, you must run!" Inutaisho exclaimed  
  
"Ah this must be your women Inutaisho." The demon opened his mouth and energy built up with in it. It was sent flying toward Haome. Sesshomaru emerged from the castle to see his father jump before the beam. To save the human he risked his own life.  
  
"No!" Haome exclaimed  
  
"Your life for your woman, how very noble of you. Would you do the same for your castle?" Another energy blast came from the demon's mouth. The castle sunk into the ground from the force of the blast. Inutaisho transformed into a giant dog demon in his rage and he bit down on his adversary. Ryukotetssui was sealed in stone, though not dead, he was not a threat anymore.  
  
Inutaisho began to laugh, he won but, his laughter did not last long. Within in seconds his wounds overcame him and he was dead. "You stupid wench, he died to protect you." Sesshomaru yelled in a rage he had never shown before.  
  
"No! He can't be dead!" She yelled through her tears  
  
"He died for you, for a pathetic human, all for you. I lost my father because of you!" Sesshomaru stuck his hand right through his father's mate and let out his deadly poison. Kiyoshi soon came running followed by a very small Inuyasha.  
  
"Stop this, what the hell do you think your doing?" Kiyoshi screamed  
  
"Avenging my father!"  
  
"He died protecting her, do you wish for his death to go in vein."  
  
"Do you know what you are saying my father is dead, your friend is dead, and our lord is dead!" Sesshomaru screamed. Kiyoshi quieted down.  
  
"I know he is dead and he knew he was going to die. He has been planning this... my lord." The tears began to fall from his face. Realization hit him that Inutaisho was actually dead.  
  
"If you wish to call me lord then you will follow my law. Inuyasha is banned from this land." Kiyoshi looked at Sesshomaru in urgency.  
  
"Inuyasha? But why him?"  
  
"He will pay for his mother's crimes."  
  
"He is but a boy, let him grow up!"  
  
"No, from this day forward Inuyasha is an enemy to the Inuyoukai land!"  
  
"Your father split this land in half, you only rule the west. He is the ruler of the east!" Kiyoshi said triumphantly to Sesshomaru  
  
"Then Inuyasha will never know of his lands. From this day forth the east has no ruler!"  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Well what did you guys think?????? Please review and tell me of any errors. The next Chapter will feature Inuyasha and Kagome and the rest. By the way the upcoming chapters will be longer so sorry if this was short.  
  
Next Chapter: Friend or Foe? 


End file.
